Days Like This
by Courtney2
Summary: Danny and Aiden and a little sappy angst.


Title: Days Like This

Author: Courtney

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Danny/Aiden

Summary: Danny and Aiden and a little sappy angst.

Author's notes: This was supposed to be a humorous story. But Aiden got all serious on me, damn her. Anyway, it is what it is. Feedback is always welcomed.

* * *

"It's snowing," Aiden said as she moved past Danny and into his apartment.

"Hello to you, too," he quipped as he shut the door and turned back to his guest. "I offered to come to your place," he reminded her.

"I know, I know," she nodded. "But your TV is bigger," she added with a grin.

Danny shook his head sadly and said, "Bigger TV, I never knew you were so shallow, Burn."

"Shut up," she said good-naturedly as she finally got out of the layers of snow-sodden clothing she'd worn to come over there and made her way back over to stand in front of Danny. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"It's about time," he said. "I was beginning to think that shoving me aside and telling me how great my entertainment equipment is was the only greeting I was going to get."

"We'll talk about your equipment later," she told him with a smirk.

"Dirty . . ." he chastised, returning the smirk. "Now, what movie are we going to watch?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Anything but _Die Hard_," she declared. "I'm not watching that again."

"You have no taste," he said.

"Yeah, no taste in men at least," she returned.

"You wound me," he told her, grinning.

"You love me," she countered.

"And you're lucky. Because a lot of guys would take your comments to heart, missy," he advised. "Fortunately for you, I am a bigger man than that." He caught her raise her eyebrows and quirk her lips at that comment and shook his head again, "Mind out of the gutter, lady."

Aiden laughed then, leaning in towards his ear and whispering, "You don't want me to stop."

Danny hadn't been expecting their banter to turn so quickly into . . . something else. He was caught off guard and an involuntary shiver ran through his body at the first contact of her breath and his ear.

"Do you really want to watch a movie?" she asked into his ear, her teeth now gnawing gently on his flesh, her tongue snaking out to tease him just a little more.

"Um," he swallowed, "I . . . I could wait."

"Yeah," she responded, "That's what I thought."

Before he knew it, they were on his living room sofa, tangled together and out of breath. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex on his sofa; he was pretty sure that it wouldn't be the last.

"I'm enjoying this take charge attitude you've got going today," he said as they lay together covered by a plaid throw that he was pretty sure his sister had given him for Christmas the year before.

Aiden, her head resting on his shoulder, ran her finger in a nonsensical pattern over his chest and didn't answer. He frowned; it wasn't like her to miss the opportunity for a witty comeback. "You okay, babe?" he asked.

"Hmm?" She turned her head to look at him, seeing his concern and nodding quickly. "Yeah, yeah . . . just thinking."

"What's on your mind?" His fingers brushed across her forehead, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

She shrugged. "Just thinking that this is really nice. Ya know, you and me . . . here, together. I could get used to days like this," she admitted.

"I'm already used to them," he informed her as he dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose. Aiden smiled at his words.

"You sure there's nothing else?" he finally asked after she remained silent.

"I just don't want this to end, I guess," she said at last.

"Hey, who said anything about that?" he replied. "Look at me." He tugged gently on her chin to get her to meet his eyes with her own. "You really think I'd let you get away? Not a chance, gorgeous." He leaned in and kissed her lips, hoping to seal in his words.

She nodded, smiling at him as he pulled back to look at her again. "I'm being a girl, just ignore me," she said derisively.

"My girl," he corrected.

This time when she smiled, it reached her eyes. "Yeah," she breathed. "Yours."

* * *

The End

March 19, 2005


End file.
